TUDO O QUE EU QUERO DE NATAL É VOCÊ
by Ligya M
Summary: Apoiei meu rosto no pescoço dele, e ele me abraçou, ainda dormindo. Já estava acostumado. Sorri, feliz. Do que mais eu preciso? FIC 1 CHALLENGE CHAM


Ps: Fic pós-Games

É NECESSARIO QUE VOCÊ TENHA LIDO A FIC "MEU FERIADO FAVORITO" – é uma espécie de continuação.

Disclaimer: _Não sou dona do House, mas se fosse... haveria 24 episódios com muitas cenas Cham. Muuuuitas._

**TUDO O QUE EU QUERO DE NATAL, É VOCÊ**

By Ligya Ford

Estava frio mesmo dentro daquele avião. Mais frio do que em Jersey. Tentei fechar mais ainda meu casaco, mas ainda assim sentia a pele dos meus braços toda gelada.

- Eu amo essa banda.

Virei para o lado e vi Chase falar, sorrindo.

Uma coisa que eu descobri sobre Chase, algo que não sabia nesses três anos, era que ele era um apaixonado por rock'n roll.

Ele adorava principalmente as bandas inglesas. As antigas e as novas. Eu prefiro as antigas.

- Ela diz exatamente o que eu sinto. Incrível, né? – ele continuou.

- É. – eu sorri. – Os grandes letristas fazem de propósito.

- Ouve isto. Vou voltar. – ele apertou um comando no seu iPod, e enfiou um fone no meu ouvido.

Ouvi um piano e a melodiosa voz aguda de Chris Martin.

Confesso. Era lindo.

"_When I'm counting up my demons_

_Saw there was one for every day_

_With the good ones on my shoulders_

_I drove the other ones away_

_So if you ever feel on neglected_

_If you think that all is lost_

_I'll be counting up my demons, yeah_

_Hoping everything's not lost"_

Ele falava sobre coisas perdidas. Em não se deixar levar por aquilo. Que se você se sentir deixado pra trás, crie coragem, tenha fé, perceba que, assim como todo mundo, você tem problemas, mas nem tudo está perdido.

- É perfeito. – eu lhe disse.

Ele sorriu pra mim. Aquele sorriso que vi muito pouco no trabalho. Só via em momentos a sós. Como se aquele sorriso fosse somente pra mim. E eu acho que era.

Ele se aproximou e me beijou. Como eu amo beijar aquela boca. Eu sempre tenho a mesma sensação. Toda vez que ele me beijava, eu sentia um arrepio. Como se fosse uma primeira vez. E isso é algo esquisito para um mulher de 28 anos.

Ele afundou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. E eu senti o avião tremer. Odeio isso. Nada no mundo vai me fazer gostar de voar.

Era dia 23, ou melhor 24, já passava da 1 da manhã. Havíamos conseguido um vôo no fim da noite, às 11. Achei que era perfeito. Não era tarde demais, e também não era cedo. Esses tipos de vôo são sempre mais baratos e mais vazios.

Tolo pensamento. Havia caído uma nevasca no fim da tarde. E só abriram o aeroporto de Newark depois das 7 da noite. Então, todos os vôos estavam atrasados. Todos.

O salão de embarque estava tão lotado que parecia o ER de Princeton. E ao contrário do ER de Princeton, não havia nada que pudesse fazer ali.

Telefonei pro meu pai. Avisei sobre os atrasos e que não fazia idéia que horas nosso vôo ia sair. Então que ele podia voltar pra casa, se entupir de gemada, e nos esperar. A gente se virava com um táxi mesmo.

O pior é que estava com sono. Já tinha bocejado duas vezes. Mas não queria dormir. Em uma hora estaria na casa dos meus pais. Dormir só ia me deixar com mais sono.

Chase olhou pra mim, ele agora cantava junto.

"_When you thought that it was over_

_You could feel it all around_

_And everybody's out to get you_

_Don't you let it drag you down_

_'Cause if you ever feel on neglected_

_If you think that all is lost_

_I'll be counting up my demons, yeah_

_Hoping everything's not lost"_

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele e continuei ouvindo Coldplay. Chris Martin estava certo. E Chase também.

Eu também sinto aquilo.

De alguma maneira, eu havia conseguido afastar meus demônios. Chase havia me resgatado daquele buraco que achava que eu vivia. Realmente. Nem tudo estava perdido.

Em pensar que podia ter deixado tudo escapar. Ter deixado Chase escapar. Fui cega. Não consegui ver que Chase era tudo o que eu precisava.

Mas consegui. Consegui esticar a mão, e deixar ele me puxar. Nunca mais vou cair de novo naquele buraco.

Chase me pegou sorrindo.

- O que foi?

- Nem tudo está perdido. – eu disse.

Ele sorriu pra mim novamente. Os olhos dele estavam mais azuis que o normal. Ele parecia solto, tranqüilo, natural. Será que aquilo era o espírito do Natal? Foi ai que eu lembrei que provavelmente ele não comemorava Natal. Ele não tinha família, e não parecia alguém que se sentia a vontade perto de uma.

O que será que ele vai pensar da minha?

Lembrei do Natal passado. Como meus pais e meus irmãos haviam feito uma festa na véspera para nossos amigos. E como havia aparecido tanta gente. Pessoal do hospital do meu pai, caras do time de futebol da faculdade de Mike - meu irmão mais novo -, amigas da minha mãe, e amigas da Molly, minha sobrinha. Só eu não tinha levado ninguém. Naquele momento tinha pensado em Chase.

Incrível. Não tinha pensado em House. Foi ali que percebi que havia superado aquela terrível atração. Chase foi a primeira pessoa que pensei que eu gostaria que estivesse ali passando aquele momento comigo.

Não pude evitar de perguntar:

- Como foi seu ultimo Natal?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Ano passado? – ele pareceu tentar lembrar. – Fui pra casa dormir.

- Ah. Nós tratamos aquela anã, certo?

- É, que não era anã.

- Verdade.

- Eu nunca mais comemorei Natal... digo, como todo mundo comemora. Com família reunida, árvore, presentes... essas coisas. Esse Natal que sua mãe tá preparando pra gente.

- Por que não?

- Eu só comemorava quando minha mãe estava viva.

- Em Melbourne?

- É. - ele parecia triste com aquilo. – E mesmo assim era diferente. Eu ficava na casa dos meus primos e surfava todos os dias.

Como era?

- Surf? Você... surfava?

Eu ri. Fiquei impressionada. Aquele era um Chase que eu não conhecia. Chase surfista? Era incrível.

Eu sabia que a Austrália era um dos maiores points para se surfar. Surfar é praticamente um ritual passado de pai para filho lá. Como jogar baseball nos EUA. E claro, Chase é Australiano. Mas jamais liguei uma coisa a outra.

- Claro. Eu ia pra praia as 5 da manhã e só voltava a meia noite.

Continuei rindo. E ouvindo.

Jamais imaginei.

- Ondas de 5 metros. – ele levantou os braços como se quisesse me mostrar o tamanho. Parecia estar em outro mundo. – Mas acabava que a gente tinha que deixar o crowd e procurar por um espaço vazio.

- Crowd? – não entendi.

- A praia. Normalmente um point conhecido. No verão, sempre lotado. – Ah, agora entendi. – Mas não existe pico como em Margareth River. Uou!

Sorri. Jamais tinha visto Chase tão saudoso.

Ele parecia um menino naquele momento. Ele falava com tanta paixão.

Não acreditava naquilo. Chase foi um surfista. Um surfista apaixonado.

- Ou pegar o carro e ir até Bells Beach. Tinha picos separados e uma puta água gelada. A gente dirigia quase 100 quilômetros e sumia uns três dias. Minha mãe ficava louca.

- Fico imaginando você bronzeado com cabelo loiro parafinado.

- E foi por muito tempo. – ele riu gostoso.

- Que idade você tinha?

- Foi antes do seminário. Uns 14, 15 anos.

- Meu Deus! Praticamente um neném. – eu disse, e ele riu, orgulhoso. - Você sente falta?

Ele me encarou firmemente, e deu um sorriso triste.

- E como!

Se eu pudesse iria embora com ele... Viveríamos numa cabana na areia, onde ele pudesse surfar todos os dias. Ele iria pescar e eu venderia colares e chapéus de palha pra criar nossos filhos. Todos loirinhos bronzeados.

- Está ai algo que eu nunca fiz. – confessei.

- Então, eu sou obrigado a fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

- Bem, _cowboy_... – limpei a garganta. – onde vai me levar pra surfar?

- Em Torquay. As maiores e melhores ondas da Austrália. – ele se remexeu na poltrona. – E na nossa lua de mel, vou te levar pra mergulhar na Barreira de Corais.

Abri um enorme sorriso.

A Grande Barreira de Corais é a única maravilha da natureza que dá pra se ver da lua. É um dos maiores ecossistemas do planeta.

Eu nunca mergulhei. Morro de medo daquele monte de animais lá embaixo. Mas... acho que Chase me dá coragem pra tudo.

- Vai me levar mesmo? – me empolguei.

- Ou você prefere ir pra outro lugar? Um lugar mais romântico?

- Tipo o quê?

- Tipo aquelas cabanas dentro d'água no Taiti.

Gargalhei. Chase estava doido. Ele devia ter tomado vodka enquanto tinha ido no banheiro.

Uma única noite num bangalô que Chase mencionava custava a bagatela de 800 doláres. E sem café da manhã!

- Isso seria absurdamente, loucamente, e deliciosamente...

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- ... caro, Chase.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, e resmungou de novo:

- Que balde de água fria. Não posso nem sonhar?

- Desculpe, mas... acho melhor a gente manter a cabeça no lugar. Afinal... temos muito o que pagar. Temos um casamento.

- Mas...

- Eu não sei. Acho que o pai da noiva não é obrigado a pagar um segundo casamento.

Chase riu.

O avião tremeu, e segurei o braço de Chase com tanta força que eu o arranhei. Ele nem se importou.

- Relaxa! Vem cá! – e me abraçou. – Acho que quando formos pra Austrália, vou der que te dar um sonífero.

- Acho que sim. – eu suspirou. Tentei sorrir.

Tentei me concentrar em algo que não me fizesse lembrar que estava dentro de um avião.

Pensei em casa. Na minha família. Todos nos aguardavam. Todos aguardavam Chase. Minha mãe praticamente me obrigou a trazê-lo. Havia feito milhares de perguntas: o que ele comia, o que ele não comia, se ele bebia álcool, se gostava de torta de doce de abóbora. Ri de novo. Ela estava fazendo de tudo para agradá-lo.

- Seu pai é medico, certo?

- É. – respondi, acordando do devaneio. – Cardiologista.

- E sua mãe?

- Mulher de médico. – eu disse e Chase riu.

- É. Minha mãe também era.

- Tá vendo? Temos bastante em comum. Digo, a não ser pelo fato de eu ter... irmãos.

- É. E eu de ser de outro país.

- Tem isso também.

- Tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis te perguntar. Por que você não usa o sobrenome de casada?

- Bem... era mais fácil na faculdade. Todo mundo me conhecia por Cameron, e acabei deixando assim. E também eu sabia que não ficaria casada por muito tempo.

- Mas você vai usar o meu, certo?

- Claro. Como é que vou provar pra ter minha cidadania australiana?

- É por isso que você tá casando comigo? – ele pulou pra cima de mim me enchendo de cócegas e mordidas, enquanto eu gargalhava.

Eu adoro esse Chase. Eu sabia que ele tinha um lado divertido, engraçado e totalmente extrovertido. Sabia porque ele sempre ria das piadas do House. E não era pra puxar saco. Ele se divertia mesmo.

- Não vai dizer que você não tá feliz por não ter que ser preocupar com visto e _green card_? – eu perguntei.

- Em parte sim. Tenho uma vantagem.

- Qual?

- Você vem junto com a minha cidadania.

Abri a boca chocada, e devolvi as mordidas.

XxLFxX

Finalmente paramos em frente a casa dos meus pais. Chase veio reclamando o caminho todo no táxi. Reclamando do frio. "Porque o frio de Jersey não é assim. Porque não faz frio em Melbourne. Não, porque quando faz frio na Austrália ainda é quente."

Chase esticou o pescoço, e viu a casa que eu fui criada. Pareceu examinar como se fosse um coração precisando de cirurgia.

- Se parece com aquela casa do "_Esqueceram de Mim_". - ele disse e não respondi, só ri.

Meu pai tinha caprichado esse ano. Havia pisca-pisca em tudo quanto era lugar. Nos cantos da casa, nos cantos das janelas. Parecia que as luzes contornavam tudo. E havia bonecos de neve e papais-noéis por toda parte. Inclusive na entrada dos carros. Como é que alguém iria estacionar agora?

Chase olhou pra mim em desespero. Coitado. Ele tava congelando. Pensei que era melhor se entrássemos logo.

Pisei na neve fofa que cobria o gramado. Na verdade, cobria tudo. E fui com Chase para a porta da frente. Apertei a campainha e olhei para meu noivo. Ele estava com o rosto todo vermelho. Principalmente o nariz.

- Como estou? – ele perguntou.

Tive que rir da preocupação dele. Ele tinha colocado as malas no chão, e se apertava no casaco, enquanto soltava fumaça branca pela boca. Parecia bem nervoso.

- Como um namorado congelado. – eu disse para tentar acalmá-lo. O beijei. Tinha que lhe passar confiança. Parecia que ele nunca havia feito aquilo antes.

Quero dizer, conhecer os pais da namorada. Ou melhor, noiva.

- New Jersey não é tão frio. – ele reclamou.

- É por causa do lago.

Mas antes que pudesse falar para ele do Lago Michigan, a porta se abriu, e meus pais saíram de lá.

Eles correram pra me abraçar. Me apertavam, dizendo que eu estava linda. Que estava linda loira e tudo mais. Como sempre. Todos pais são puxa-sacos?

Soltei-me deles, e apresentei Chase.

- Pai, mãe, esse é o Robert. – eu apontei Chase, que prontamente esticou a mão, já sem luvas.

- Olá! – ele disse com sotaque carregado.

- Como vai? Michael Cameron. – meu pai o cumprimentou e apontou para minha mãe. - Esta é Judy.

- Allison, por favor, ponha ele pra dentro. Ele parece um picolé!

- Mãe! – tive que gritar. Isso é coisa que se diga para um visitante?

Chase, sempre como um anjo, apenas sorriu e entrou. Meu pai pegou as malas e minha mãe me empurrou pra dentro colocando o braço nas minhas costas.

Vi Chase tirar a touca da cabeça e voltar a ter uma cor normal.

Entramos na sala, e vi a decoração de Natal da minha mãe. Meu Deus! Ela havia posto meias na lareira como se ainda eu e meus irmãos fossemos crianças! Esse ano tinha mais uma. Ah, não! Ela colocara a do Chase!

- Vocês devem estar exaustos! Acho que tudo o que vocês querem é descansar, certo? – minha mãe discursou.

- Desesperadamente. – soltei. Chase não disse nada. Vi que ele tinha os olhos arregalados para um ponto da sala.

Olhei para o canto que ele olhava. E vi Polly. Com os dentes arreganhados, parecendo pronta para pular no pescoço de Chase a qualquer momento.

Polly era uma rottweiller. A caçadora do meu pai. Ganhadora de concursos. Tinha mais orgulho dela, do que de mim e dos meus irmãos juntos.

- Não, Polly! – a adverti. Chase ainda estava atônito. – Robert...

Eu e Chase concordamos em nos chamar pelos nossos primeiros nomes. Ao menos na frente da minha família.

Aquilo o fez acordar. Ele olhou pra mim, ainda assustado.

- Relaxe! Ela não vai te fazer nada. Você é que assustou ela. – eu disse.

- Eu assustei ela? – Chase pareceu achar o que eu disse engraçado.

- Bom... eu preparei o quarto pra vocês. Já passa das três! Subam! – minha mãe ordenou.

- Obrigada, mãe. – agradeci.

- Obrigada, Sra. Cameron. – Chase parecia bem aliviado.

- Judy, por favor. – ela pediu, sorridente.

- Eu só quero ouvir roncos. – meu pai soltou. - Se eu ouvir outra coisa...

- Pai! – eu não acredito nisso!

XxLFxX

Fiquei deitada ali ao lado de Chase, em silêncio. Conseguia escutar a respiração dele, calma e ritmada. Já estava dormindo.

Até que foi tudo bem. Meus pais se comportaram. Não encheram Chase de perguntas. Nem o miraram dos pés a cabeça, tentando julgá-lo sem ao menos conversar com ele.

Apoiei meu rosto no pescoço dele, e ele me abraçou, ainda dormindo. Já estava acostumado. Sorri, feliz. Do que mais eu preciso?

XxLFxX

Me estiquei na cama, e abri os olhos. Já era dia. E não fazia idéia que horas eram. Não estava a fim de levantar. Queria ficar ali deitada naquela fofura e naquele quentinho o resto do dia. Que se dane as compras que tinha que fazer.

Chase me puxou para perto do seu corpo. Pelo jeito, estava acordado. Beijou meu pescoço e gemeu de preguiça.

Adoro até esse barulho esquisito que ele faz quando acorda.

Virei-me pra ele, e vi aqueles olhos azuis abertos pra mim.

- Bom dia. – ele disse.

- Bom dia. – eu disse. – Dormiu bem?

- Como um bêbado.

Tive que rir. Ele consegue me fazer rir até de manhã.

- Acho melhor a gente levantar. Já passou das 10. – ele disse.

- Dez? Acho que a ultima vez que acordei as 10 foi na faculdade. – soltei. Talvez não. Talvez no outro Natal, eu tivesse dormido tudo isso também.

Ele ficou ali deitado sem se mexer, só olhando pra mim. O cabelo dele estava todo espalhado no travesseiro. E os olhos deles estavam azuis cor do céu. O humor dele muda junto com a cor dos olhos.

Ele estava mais lindo ali do que acho ter visto em muito tempo. Como eu pude deixar de ver isto? Mordi o lábio, encantada com ele.

Ele notou e sorriu. Dizem que você é totalmente intimo de alguém quando se fita o outro sem precisar de palavras, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Poder ler nos olhos do outro tudo o que você precisa saber. Ficar em silencio, sem ficar embaraçado.

E eu consigo fazer isto com Chase. Poderia ficar ali olhando pra ele o dia todo. Acho que nunca tive isso Matthew. Será que é por isso que me sinto tão boba com Chase?

- O que você quer de presente de Natal? – perguntei.

- Nada. Eu já tenho tudo o que eu quero. – ele disse sério.

- E o que seria?

- Você. – ele sussurrou. Meu coração disparou. Definitivamente, eu nunca tive isso com Matthew.

Eu o beijei. Apaixonadamente. Naquele momento, nada me importava. Nem que se meu pai invadisse o quarto.

Eu amava aquele homem, e queria que ele soubesse disso a cada minuto. A cada segundo.

Chase me puxou para cima dele, e incentivou meu beijo. Ele me apertava nos seus braços e em seguida ele me jogou no colchão, ficando por cima de mim. Eu arranquei sua camiseta e pude sentir com as mãos todos os seus músculos.

Chase já estava excitado e aquilo foi o suficiente pra mim. Levantei as minhas pernas e pude senti-lo por completo. Não agüentei por muito tempo e tentei abafar um grito.

- Shhhhh! – Chase pediu. Ah, não! Odeio sexo silencioso.

Mas mesmo silencioso era a melhor coisa do mundo. Sexo com Chase era único. Senti coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes. Novamente, nunca tinha tido isso com Matthew. Com Chase era... era quase selvagem. E outra, era completamente perfeito. Como se meu corpo tivesse sido feito para encaixar no dele. Como era possível sentir algo assim?

Foi rápido. Claro, não podia demorar mesmo. Se demorasse mais, eu não poderia me controlar. E Chase não ia querer ficar ali devido aos olhares do meus pais.

Fiquei ali grudada no corpo do meu homem, como se pudesse sentir falta se ele saísse dali. Chase me olhou nos olhos e me beijou. Um beijo despudorado, apaixonado.

Não podia perder isso nunca mais.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para junto do corpo dele. Podia ouvir sua respiração forte e descompassada, assim como estava a minha.

De repente, ele soltou:

- Ah, não, perai, tem algo que eu não tenho!

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Um Corvette 1964.

- Então eu não basto pra você? – fiz um beicinho brincando.

- Claro que basta. – ele disse e eu me virei, o beijando.

Ele levou as mãos aos meu cabelos, e pude ouvi-lo dizer entre os meus lábios:

– Por enquanto. Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiii! – ele gritou, após eu lhe dar um beliscão na sua barriga.

XxLFxX

Atravessamos a sala e entramos na cozinha. Lá estava toda a família Cameron. Minha mãe, meu pai, meus dois irmãos, Chrystian e Mike Junior e minha sobrinha, Molly, filha da luxuria adolescente de Chrystian.

- Olha só ela ai! – Chrystian gritou, e veio na minha direção. Me abraçou, me tirando do chão. E eu implorando pra ele parar.

- Quantas toneladas você anda puxando? – perguntei a ele. Chrytian não parecia mesmo ter a idade que tem. Tinha 33 e parecia não ter mais que 25.

- Algumas.

- Oi princesa. – eu disse pra Molly. Ela tinha 17 anos, e estava de férias de Hopkins. Primeiro ano de Medicina. – Estudando muito?

- Quando eu via você estudar achava que era moleza. – ela disse, orgulhosa. Ela é inteligente demais. Tinha que ir pra Nasa. E não continuar o negocio da família.

- Este é Robert. – e apresentei meu irmão e Molly, pra ele.

- Então esse é o cara. – chegou balançando os ombros, meu irmão mais novo, Mike. Ele é jogador de futebol da Northwestern. Ele deve ter puxado o lado da minha mãe. Ele era o único que não tinha cérebro o suficiente para fazer Medicina.

- O noivo! – gritou ele.

- Mike! – eu gritei, o censurando. Desgraçado.

- Esse seu sotaque deve fazer um sucesso danado com a mulherada!

- Michael! Mãe? – eu implorava por ajuda.

- Pare, Mike. – minha mãe se intrometeu. – Venha, Robert. Sente-se. Você gosta de muffins de chocolate?

Pronto. Lá vai minha mãe entupir ele de comida. Meu pai lhe encheu um copo de café fumegante, e minha mãe lhe colocou três muffins do tamanho de punhos, num prato.

Chase arregalou os olhos e agradeceu.

- Dá pra você dar um tempo? – sussurrei pra Mike.

- Ele vai ser dá família. Vai ter que se acostumar. – ele disse, levantando os ombros.

Não adiantou lhe fazer a careta que eu fiz. Nem se importou. Por que ele tem sempre que me humilhar na frente de todo mundo? Sempre fez isso. Com meus amigos, namorados, inclusive com Matthew.

- Então você é da Austrália. – perguntou Chrystian.

Ah não! Começou o interrogatório.

- Sou. Sou de Melbourne. – ele respondeu polido, engolindo café.

- Seu pai também é medico, certo? – entrou meu pai.

- É. Ele era reumatologista.

- Eu soube que ele faleceu. Sinto muito. – disse minha mãe.

Chase sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Em seguida, me encarou com um olhar questionador. Sabia o que ele tava pensando. Ele deve ter se impressionado com o fato de eu contar as coisas pros meus pais. Sobre o trabalho, principalmente sobre ele.

- Eu não conheço ninguém da Austrália. – Chrystian quebrou o gelo. – Vocês conhecem?

Eles balançaram a cabeça. Eu também não lembrava de ninguém.

- Midnight Oil. – lembrei.

Chase confirmou, e disse com aquele sotaque todo:

- Nicole Kidman... Russell Crowe... Mel Gibson… Ian Thorpe… Men at Work!

Uou! É mesmo! Mel Gibson é australiano!

- Então, você agüentou aquele Dr. House também. – afirmou meu pai. Bem, Chase não iria dizer muita coisa. Por mais que ele não diga, sei que continuava ressentido com House por causa daquela demissão.

- É. – Chase balançou a cabeça. – Por muito tempo.

- Ele tão ruim assim? – Molly falou pela primeira vez.

- Não, até que não. – Chase confirmou. Me surpreendi. Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. Acho que é a primeira vez que Chase comentou isso desde que havia sido demitido.

- House é um grande médico, - tentei. - ele só é um pouco...

- ... difícil. – completou Chase.

- Bom, mas estamos longe dele agora. – me virei para Chase. - Então, pronto, para as compras de Natal?

- Entusiasmado. – Chase fez uma careta como se fosse uma tortura agonizante. – Eu tenho mesmo? Prefiro ficar aqui.

- Não, cowboy. – Droga, depois que eu falei é que percebi. Não se diz um apelido desses na frente da sua família. É algo tão pessoal.

- Cowboy? – Chrystian se confundiu. - Existem cowboys na Austrália?

– Vamos buscar um monte de casacos pra você. – eu o puxei pelo braço. Chase não parecia estar a fim de fazer compras por motivo nenhum.

- Eu não gosto de fazer compras. – ele choramingou. Parecia que estava arrastando ele para um matadouro.

Qual é o problema dos homens? Ele nem vai experimentar nada. Só vai ficar do meu lado. Dando palpites. Me ajudando a carregar as sacolas. Por que Chase é tão ranzinza?

- O que você prefere fazer? Uma **Laparotomia Exploradora?**

**- Prefiro. – ele resmungou. **

**Todos na mesa de café ouviram e riram. Se o Chase queria causar uma boa impressão deve ter conseguido. Meu pai ria feliz.**

- Se você pode fazer uma laparotomia exploradora, - eu tentei incentivá-lo - acho que não tem mais nada que você não possa fazer, inclusive compras.

Ele resmungou, e emendou:

- Sempre achei que fosse: "Se eu invadir a Polônia, acho que não tem mais nada que eu não possa fazer."

XxLFxX

Chase e eu almoçamos em casa. Minha mãe ligou no meu celular furiosa, dizendo que se ela sentisse o cheiro de gordura na gente, ia nos botar no primeiro avião de volta para Jersey. Então terminamos nossas compras e fomos pra casa.

Minha mãe pra variar fez comida pra alimentar um grupo de 15 pessoas, mas se você dissesse isso pra ela, você correria o risco de ficar sem comida. Mas ao menos manteve a boca da família ocupada e puderam parar de pegar no meu pé e do meu digníssimo noivo.

Chase reclamou que eu havia cansado os pés dele, depois de caminhar tanto. Percebi que estava ai algo que não posso pedir mais, mesmo depois de nós casarmos. Que ele faça compras. Não sabia que ele era tão chato em relação a isso.

Mas ele é encantador o suficiente para eu não ficar irritada com isso por muito tempo. Nem ele, pelo visto. Ele se sentou com meu pai e Chrystian no sofá, e ficaram conversando muito tempo. Grande parte dos temas foram futebol – meu pai jogou futebol, aquele jogado com os pés, na escola e Chase também -, carros e medicina.

Subi com minha mãe pro quarto. Fui embalar os presentes sem que Molly visse. Ela é suficientemente egoísta para criticar tudo o que eu comprei.

Minha mãe começou com o festival de perguntas: _como foi que ele te pediu em casamento? Ele é um bom rapaz? Onde você vai querer casar? Aqui ou em Jersey?_

Só não mandei ela pro inferno porque ela é minha mãe. E também porque, não minha opinião, não existe inferno.

Respondi quase tudo o que ela perguntou. Minha mãe insiste que um homem tem que fazer tudo pela mulher. E confirmei:

- Mãe, Robert é perfeito. Não posso pedir mais nada. Eu sei que é estranho eu dizer isso, mas... eu acredito que Chase é como uma alma gêmea.

- Mas você nunca acreditou nisso...

- Eu sei, pra você ver como eu estou uma boboca apaixonada.

Minha mãe pegou minha mão, e fitou o solitário diamante no meu dedo. Ele brilhava como uma estrela. E ela me perguntou como foi o momento que ele me deu a aliança.

- Acho melhor não te contar, mãe.

- Por que não?

Ah, não. Fora num momento... pós-coito que ele havia me dado. Como vou contar isso pra minha mãe?

Limpei a garganta. Achei melhor não mentir. Tentei florear um pouco a frase.

- Ele me deu... numa noite... em casa. Nós tínhamos... sabe?... feito...

- Ah! – minha mãe exclamou, e corou. Droga, não consegui disfarçar. Sou péssima mentirosa.

- É, e como foi eu que tinha pedido ele em casamento, ele me deu isto uma semana depois. Perguntando se eu queria mesmo casar com ele. E eu disse que sim.

Minha mãe sorriu.

- Vocês vão viajar no Ano Novo? – ela perguntou.

- É. Vamos esquiar na Suíça. Presente do noivado da madrasta do Robert. – eu disse. Estava em pânico. Nunca havia esquiado na minha vida. Não há estações de esqui em Chicago. Eu só sei patinar.

- Que chique!

- É, ela tem dinheiro.

- Ele tem dinheiro? – minha mãe perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Uma mistura de surpresa e admiração.

- Não. Ele foi... tirado do testamento. – confessei. Minha mãe pareceu entristecida com aquilo. Hey, não sabia que ela queria que eu casasse com um cara rico!

- Isso é de menos, querida. Você o ama, certo?

- Muito. – eu disse sorrindo. Se ela ficou desapontada, disfarçou bem. – Ele é...

Nem sabia o que dizer. Não poderia contar a minha mãe, toda a trajetória do meu relacionamento com Chase. Ou ela ia achar que sua filha havia ficado louca, ou havia virado uma promiscua. Eu não acredito que ela iria entender o que tinha passado até ali. Que eu era a Sra. Confusão. Mas posso generalizar um pouco.

- Eu... errei com Robert, mãe. – tentei ser honesta com ela. Mas honesta do que já fui uma vida inteira. Mas sabe como são as mães certo? – Eu o julguei de todas as maneiras possíveis. Se eu não fosse tão intransigente, teria sido feliz há muito tempo.

- Mas o importante é que você pôde... passar por isso. Pode rever seus conceitos e agora pode amá-lo. Nunca é tarde pra se amar alguém.

Eu ri. Minha mãe adora essas frases feitas.

- É. -– eu disse. - Nem tudo está perdido.

Lembrei de algo importante. De duas pessoas que me importavam muito. E uma pontada de angustia tocou meu coração.

- Mãe, você convidou Ben e Anne... pro Natal?

- Convidei sim.

Ah, não. Ben e Anne são meus ex-sogros. São pais de Matthew. São pessoas maravilhosas, mas ainda me tratam como se eu fosse nora deles. Como se tivesse ainda uma obrigação moral e familiar com eles.

Eu os adoro e os respeito, mas não suporto esse controle que eles gostam de me impor. Toda vez que venho para Chicago, eles fazem questão de me ver. Fazem questão que eu vá com eles colocar flores no túmulo de Matthew. Fazem questão que eu vá em reuniões familiares. E fazem questão de saber cada detalhe da minha vida.

Chegava a ser humilhante isso.

Não me entendam mal. É como se eu fosse filha, ao invés de ex-nora. Eles tem outros filhos. Eu não tenho mais nenhum tipo de relação com eles. E a ultima vez que, bem... falei de outro homem que não era Matthew, eles me recriminaram.

Fico imaginando o que eles iriam dizer quando eles vissem Chase. O que será que eles diriam?

- Eles tem perguntado por mim? – tentei.

- Claro.

- Você falou algo sobre... Robert pra eles?

- Claro. E... eles me pareceram um tanto... surpresos.

- Claro que sim.

Sabia. Eles acham que não posso substituir Matthew.

Queria que eles entendessem que Chase é completamente outra coisa. Que ele é algo que Matthew jamais foi. Que Matthew está morto. E nada vai mudar isso.

Mas como fazê-los entender isso, sem que eu tenha que gritar a plenos pulmões?

- Eles irão compreender, meu bem. – minha mãe disse como se tivesse lido minha mente.

- Mãe, eu compreendo que eles só querem o meu bem, mas... não quero que eles julguem Robert ou a mim.

- Não irão.

Minha mãe sorriu. E sei que ela realmente acredita nisso.

Ela tem essa coisa única de acreditar em todo mundo. Confiar em todo mundo. Achar que todo mundo é bom e que tudo vai ficar bem.

Perdi essa sensação de plena segurança a muito tempo.

Não sei. Acho que esses três anos com House, me fizeram realmente ver que todo mundo mente. Não seria diferente com meus ex-sogros. Não que esteja dizendo que estão mentindo. Mas... não consigo acreditar que eles aceitariam numa boa que eu finalmente estou deixando o passado pra trás. Deixando meu passado com Matthew pra trás.

Se isso foi assustador pra mim no inicio, imagino pra eles!

Minha mãe mencionou algo sobre um café. Pedi pra ela repetir. E ela disse que vai fazer um café com bolinhos pra gente.

- Mãe, a gente acabou de almoçar.

- E daí? São só bolinhos.

- Se eu ficar gorda, um bujão, e Robert não vai querer mais casar comigo?

- Allison, por favor! Bujão? Venha, vamos descer.

XxLFxX

No fim da tarde, aquele frio insuportável voltou.

Fui procurar Chase e ele estava na cozinha cochichando com Mike. Quando me viram pararam, e olharam pra mim, corados.

O que esses dois estavam aprontando?

Tentei convencer Chase de nós irmos fazer um boneco de neve mas ele disse que não tava a fim de esfriar os pés de novo.

Agora eu me pergunto: como ele planeja esquiar em Gstaad?

Ele esquia onde? Na areia?

Fui atrás dele de novo. Ele simplesmente fugiu, quando eu chamei. Encontrei-o enfurnado no quarto do Mike, mexendo num maldito carrinho com controle remoto!

É mole? Ao invés dele passar vinte minutos com a futura esposa dele, ele prefere ficar de conversa com o nojento do meu irmão que tem três namoradas e acha que o meu trabalho se resume a cuidar de gripes.

- Robert? – eu entrei no quarto. Aquela coisa fedida cheia de pôsteres de bandas e de mulheres nas paredes.

Chase levantou a cabeça do carrinho e olhou pra mim. Ele sorriu, feliz. Safado! Ele tava se divertindo!

- Hey, Ally, quer ir numa festa?

Encarei Mike. Ele ta doidão?

- Festa?

- É. Frank Sparks vai dar uma festona na casa dele.

- Não. Não quero ir numa maldita festa de fraternidade.

- Vamos lá. Robert quer ir. – ele implorou.

- Ah, ele quer? – eu quase gritei. Fazer compras quase o matara. Boneco de neve o congelaria. Mas festa... festa ele queria.

Chase olhou pra mim, envergonhado e sorriu.

- Prometo que a gente faz um boneco de neve depois. – ele tinha um maldito olhar de piedade. Mike até riu.

Não acredito que vou cair nesse tosca chantagem emocional.

- Okay. – eu respondi devagar. – Mas... você vai ficar me devendo.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, e sorriu.

- Ah, não! Parem com isso. Ou eu tenho que jogar um balde de água em vocês?

- Mike!

Meu pai apareceu, e tirou Chase e a mim de lá. Havia visitas. Adivinha quem?

XxLFxX

Sabia que ia acontecer isto.

Sentei na minha cama meia hora depois. Chase se ajoelhou diante de mim, e me pediu para parar de chorar. Que aquilo não importava.

- Nada vai mudar isso, Cam. – ele me olhou com os olhos mais doces do mundo. – Vai fazer diferença?

Olhei no fundos daqueles olhos azuis, e pude ver meu reflexo nele. Comecei a divagar e filosofar nessa metáfora.

Por que estava tão preocupada? Ben e Anne não podiam tomar a decisão de me impedir de casar com Chase. Quem eram eles pra fazer isso? E me chantagear usando a memória de Matthew? Era baixo e cruel.

Sim, ele foi meu marido. E eu o amei até o fim dos seus dias. Mas ele se foi. E eu nem tenho 30 anos. Eu amo Chase. O que vou fazer? Lamentar e ficar sozinha?

Se ao menos fosse alguém que eu pudesse compreender as implicações deles, tudo bem. Mas Chase é... não posso entender isso.

E diante de Chase, eu me vi. Me vi diante dos seus olhos. Como se eu fosse um reflexo dele. Alguém que não precisa de aprovação de ninguém. Alguém que vive, apesar de tudo, sozinho.

Sei o que é isso. Sei de cor. E eu o amo por isso.

- Não. Não faz diferença. Não preciso da aprovação de ninguém. Você é tudo o que eu preciso.

E então me abaixei e o abracei. Abracei o homem que eu amava. E era aquilo o que eu precisava. De sentir que ele estava ali. De que ele estava presente. E fiquei ali, sentindo o seu perfume, seu calor, e o seu coração por muito tempo.  
Lembrei de algo, e me virei pra ele:

- E ai, pronto pra festa de fraternidade do Mike?

Ele gargalhou.

- Claro. Vamos tomar uma cerveja, e dançar um pouco. Qual a ultima vez que você fez isso?

- No Halloween? – eu acho que foi.

- Halloween inesquecível. – ele disse. – E tem uma vantagem, você não tem um macacão de couro pra todo mundo ficar babando dessa vez.

- Não seja por isso. A Molly deve ter um. – ri da cara dele. - Aaaaaaaai!

Ele me beliscou. Agora eu iria ficar toda roxa.

Por que só ele pode fazer piada?

XxLFxX

- Vai me dizer que você nunca fez isto?

Ele se virou pra mim, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Eu sorri pra ele, envergonhada.

- Não. Você deve ter feito muito, hein, garanhão? – subi em cima dele, sentando no seu colo. – Todas aquelas alunas da Escola de Medicina loucas para fazer uma aula de anatomia com seu corpinho?

Ele gargalhou, e me beijou.

Estávamos num dos quartos de hospedes da mansão de Frank Sparks. Eu e Chase havíamos bebido um pouco mais do que o normal, e resolvemos... namorar em paz em dos quartos vazios.

Eu acho que o medo de sermos pegos por qualquer um e principalmente pelo meu irmão, fez aquele momento ser memorável. Melhor que muitos momentos.

Deitei sobre o corpo dele, e ficamos ali ouvindo a musica alta, e a barulheira infernal daquele pessoal. A festa continuava solta. E já passava das duas da manhã. Ninguém tava disposto a dar uma trégua.

Na ultima vez que eu vi, meu irmão estava agarrado a duas meninas. Uma putaria. Não sei pra quem ele puxou. É mulherengo, burro e sem um pingo de juízo.

- Se eu disser que eu fazia muito isso, eu estaria mentindo. – Chase disse, com a cabeça numa almofada.

Eu apoiei minha cabeça na minha mão e o encarei.

- Tá bom que eu acredito.

- Eu era meio nerd. – e riu.

- Mentira! – eu ri de novo.

Tá bom que era nerd. Com essa cara, esse corpo, esses olhos e esse sorriso? Tá que eu acredito.

- Você nem devia fazer esforço pra pegar a mulherada, Chase.

Ele fez uma cara de ofendido:

- Hey!

- Diz pra mim, você entrava num quarto, e seus amigos cobravam a entrada, não é? – ele segurou um riso. – Vai, garanhão. Confesse.

Chase começou a rir.

- Não vou mentir. Eu aproveitei a faculdade, mas... eu nunca fui tão... baladeiro. Eu era meio... como dizem... bicho-grilo.

Cameron gargalhou.

- Não. Eu não acredito nisso. – era mentira.

- Claro que é verdade. – ele se sentou na cama, apoiando as costas na madeira. – Cam, eu nunca fui um... um... um galinha. Fui um cara... tranqüilo. Ainda sou.

- Que fofinho! – eu tive que elogiar o meu lindo. Sentei no colo dele novamente e o beijei.

As coisas começaram a esquentar ali de novo, quando um casal invadiu o quarto, e se jogou na cama, sem nos ver. Tomamos um susto tão grande, que o Chase ficou mais branco do que já é.

Ele na hora, fechou o zíper, e eu corri pra achar a minha blusa. O mais engraçado é que o casal continuava se agarrando, sem ter noção de que nós estávamos no quarto.

Foi a nossa deixa.

Fui até Frank Sparks e perguntei pelo meu irmão. Ele disse que Mike provavelmente estaria com alguma garota ou dormindo bêbado em algum canto.

Outra coisa era que Chase e eu ainda estávamos meio bêbados. Nem pegar o carro do Mike e irmos pra casa não era possível. Seria um péssimo exemplo de um médico: dirigir bêbado.

O que faríamos? Não agüentava mais ficar lá. Queria ir pra casa da minha mãe e dormir. Chase também parecia cansado. Ou só estava bêbado?

- Eu consigo. – disse ele.

- Não, Chase. As ruas tão congeladas. Tá tudo escorregadio.

- E o que nós fazemos? Pedimos pro seu pai buscar a gente? – ele fez uma expressão no rosto que me irritou. Como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Meu pai nunca me viu bêbada e nunca vai ver. – eu disse, tentando parecer séria.

- Tenho uma grande idéia. – ele me deu um sorriso malicioso, me empurrando até uma parede. – Nós procuramos um quarto. Nos trancamos nele. E continuamos o que fomos brutalmente interrompidos.

O encarei firmemente.

- É o que você quer fazer? – eu perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça como uma criança feliz. – Minha mãe vai enlouquecer.

- Só por algumas horas. – ele murmurou.

- Horas? – eu lhe dei um sorriso tentador e levantei as sobrancelhas. Ele me devolveu um sorriso gigantesco.

- Horas. – ele repetiu.

XxLFxX

Bem, podíamos ter evitado isso. Mas eu ponho a culpa no álcool. É tudo culpa deste malévolo líquido que nos deixa anormais.

É, anormais.

Me sinto uma anormal. Fiquei fazendo sexo com meu noivo até de manhã. Nem chegamos a dormir. A atividade baniu o álcool no nosso sangue, e assim que vimos o sol nascer, reviramos a casa de Frank Sparks, e carregamos um pesado e inconsciente Mike pra casa.

Nem preciso dizer como estava a cara da minha mãe. Ela ficou possessa conosco. Principalmente comigo. Afinal, eu sou mais velha que o Mike, e sou médica. Ouvi todo aquele discurso sobre responsabilidade. Chase olhou pra mim, envergonhado. Ele deve estar se culpando e achando que minha família o olhará com outros olhos por causa deste incidente.

Mas sei que não. Minha mãe é brava, mas é compreensiva. Expliquei que ficamos lá para não dirigir na neve. E como médicos temos que dar o exemplo.

Ela estreitou os olhos pra mim, viu as nossas olheiras e soltou um enigmático...:

- Sei.

Minha mãe capta tudo no ar.

Fomos pra cima. O melhor mesmo era tomar banho e comer algo. Daqui a pouco, a casa inteira estaria em pé para desembrulhar os presentes.

Meia hora depois, sai do banho e encontrei Chase, já vestido, mergulhado na cama num sono profundo. Eram 9 da manhã, e não havíamos dormido.

- Chase! – chamei. – Chase!

Dele só saiu um resmungo.

- Vamos, vai. Melhor a gente descer e tomar café. Você vai se sentir melhor.

- Só dez minutos.

- Dez minutos não é o suficiente. Você dorme depois do almoço. – eu batia a mão no pé dele. – É melhor a gente descer pra minha não ficar mais irritada do que ela já está.

Olhei pra ele que permanecia de olhos fechados e a boca semi-aberta no travesseiro.

- Chase?!

- Hein?! – ele gritou. – To acordado.

Ele se levantou. O rosto dele estava amassado, e o cabelo todo virado para um lado só.

- Belo penteado! Vamos. É manhã de Natal, e quero te dar meu presente.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou pra mim.

- Eu sei que eu disse que odeio fazer compras, mas... – ele disse tentando ajeitar os cabelos com as mãos. - ... eu comprei algo pra você.

Tive que sorrir.

- Humm! Parece promissor!

Ele abriu uma gaveta e tirou do meio das roupas dele, uma caixa. Razoavelmente grande.

- Bem... eu não sabia bem o que comprar. É o nosso primeiro Natal juntos, então decidi que deveria ser algo especial. Então eu fiz uma extravagância. Duas, na verdade. – e ele me esticou a caixa.

Eu sorri, e me sentei na cama.

- Eu demorei dias pra escolher, e ai... a... Cuddy me ajudou.

- Cuddy?

- É, eu mostrei pra ela e ela disse que você ia adorar.

Eu abria a caixa, e dentro eu vi um par de botas. Um par de botas de...

- Manolo Blanik! – Meu Deus!

Eu o encarei. Isso era caríssimo.

- Fui até Nova Yorque buscar. Você gostou?

- É maravilhoso! – eu fui obrigada a experimentar.

Tirei meus sapatos e vesti as botas. E coube perfeitamente. Tinha um salto alto, bico fino e um couro preto de altíssima qualidade. Claro que tinha. Era um Manolo Blanik.

- Meu Deus, Chase. É lindo. Obrigada. – e o beijei.

Ele sorriu pra mim, envergonhado.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Claro que sim.

- Pronta para minha segunda extravagância?

- Chase...

Ele tirou da bolso da blusa uma caixa de veludo.

- Meu pai dizia que isso é o melhor presente de uma mulher. Eu sei que eu já te dei uma aliança de noivado, mas... quero que isso represente tudo o que tivemos e o que vamos ter.

Ele abriu a caixa e vi uma enorme aliança de noivado. Tinha um diamante solitário. Agora entendia a metáfora. Os diamantes são eternos.

- Chase, isso é um diamante. Eu não posso aceitar.

- Claro que pode. – ele pegou minha mão, tirou a aliança que estava no meu dedo e colocou o diamante nele. – Era da minha mãe. Obriguei Maggie a me enviar de Melbourne.

Fiquei olhando pra aquilo por uns dois minutos.

Nunca havia visto algo tão lindo.

E o encarei.

- Você é completamente louco. – eu soltei.

- Louco por você. – ele piscou.

Eu sorri e o abracei.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei, com lagrimas nos olhos. - Obrigada. Meu presente parece tão tolo agora.

- Claro que não. Já te disse que não me importo com presentes. Vamos descer.

A manhã passou tranqüila. Minha mãe terminava o almoço de Natal, e eu lhe ajudei a preparar alguns quitutes. Molly ficou resmungando a manhã toda, dizendo que não ganhou o que queria de Natal. Ela queria um carro. Só que não era um carro, era "o" carro. Algo esportivo, e caro. Algo que Chrystian não podia dar o luxo de comprar.

Minha mãe obviamente ficou murmurando no ouvido dela, coisas como: _vou falar com seu pai; quem sabe no seu aniversário._

Minha mãe é boba demais. Ela sempre mimou a Molly. Sempre.

Em compensação, Chase parecia feliz. Eu o vi com Mike no quintal brincando novamente com os carrinhos de controle remoto. Eles gargalhavam, fazendo os carrinhos deslizarem na neve.

Acho que era isso que Chase precisava. De descanso. De poder desocupar um pouco a mente, fazendo coisas bobas e divertidas. Exatamente como quando ele faz cruzadinhas. Pra relaxar e matar o tempo.

Sorri, e não reclamei. Homem precisa disso.

Perto do meio-dia, chegaram Ben e Anne. Trouxeram vinho e uma travessa de doce de alguma coisa. Sorriram pra mim de um jeito um tanto arrogante. Começou. Se eles olhassem torto pro Chase, eu iria fazer uma loucura.

Eu sabia que eles me amavam, mas aquilo era exagero.

XxLFxX

Antes de começarmos o almoço, ficamos conversando a beira da lareira. Chase, a esta altura, tinha feito amizade com Polly. Ela jogava a cabeça no colo dele, e uivava pedindo carinho. Vadia!

Anne se aproximou de mim, e me disse com uma calma que me assustou:

- Você deveria respeitar Matthew.

- Do que você está falando? Eu respeito Matthew.

- Você sabe do que estou falando. Estou profundamente decepcionada com você.

Ah, não. De novo, não!

- Anne... eu compreendo a sua tentativa de proteção, mas... Matthew está morto. E há muito tempo. Eu mereço ser feliz de novo. Você não pode fazer isto.

Ela me olhou furiosa. O que é tão difícil entender?  
- Eu amo Robert, e vou me casar com ele. Me desculpa. – eu disse, finalmente. – Mas não me importa, se você gosta disso ou não.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louca. Ela simplesmente virou as costas, e foi murmurar algo com o marido. É claro que ela foi falar de mim.

Acho que a convivência com House me afetou. Perdi a habilidade de mentir. Não vou dizer a Anne o que ela quer ouvir. Não mais.

Chase me deu um olhar questionador, e pegou na minha mão.

- Tá tudo bem? – ele me perguntou.

- Está. – e me abaixei lhe dando um leve beijo. Me sentei no braço do sofá.

- O que foi que ela disse? – ele sussurrou.

- O de sempre. Mas dessa vez eu disse o que tinha que dizer.

- Legal. É por isso que eles tão me olhando como se quisessem me jogar pela janela.

- Pois é. Foi a coisa certa a fazer. – eu peguei sua taça de vinho, e bebi. O liquido desceu amargo, e bateu no meu estomago com estrondo. Maldita festa!

Minha mãe nos chamou e fomos almoçar.

Apesar dos olhares dos meus ex-sogros, o almoço foi espetacular. Minha mãe se superou. Claro que ela e meu pai iriam comer peru o resto da semana, mas os doces sumiram em minutos.

Infelizmente nasci sem essa habilidade. Deve pular de geração pra geração. Sou péssima na cozinha, assim como minha vó. Portanto, minha filha vai ser uma _chef_.

Depois do almoço, algo estranho aconteceu. Mike estava no meio da sala com um laptop e um teclado. Esse teclado ele ganhou quando tinha doze anos. Na época que ele, e meu pai, acreditavam que ele tinha um talento musical. Pois é, não tinha.

Não acredito. Mike iria cantar. Espero que não seja um estúpido hino daquele time podre de futebol dele.

Para meu espanto, Chase pegou o microfone.

O quê? Como? Peraí!

- O que você tá fazendo? – eu perguntei.

Ele simplesmente levou o dedo indicador nos lábios e me mandou ficar quieta. Ele usava o meu presente: um chapéu panamá preto. Achei que aquilo caia perfeitamente nos cabelos loiros dele.

Mike fez um aceno com a cabeça, e Chase começou:

- Bem... eu queria agradecer por esse Natal delicioso. Por esse espetacular banquete e por me acolheram tão bem nessa família.

Olhei em volta, e todos sorriam. Menos Ben e Anne. Minha mãe parecia que ia desmaiar. Acho que Chase é o genro dos sonhos dela.

- Mike concordou em fazer uma brincadeira. – ele continuou. – E em parte isso é uma homenagem a vocês e a Allison.

Sorri. O que ele e Mike aprontaram?

- Me perdoem por isso. Mas é por uma boa causa.

Ele olhou para Mike, que fez outro aceno. E de repente Chase, para minha absoluta surpresa, começou a cantar:

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you"_

Deixei meu queixo cair. E minha boca também.

Eu não acredito naquilo.

Mike tirava som do teclado. As batidas e o som do piano. Eu não acredito que eles armaram isso.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you"_

Não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Ele tava tão lindo. Tão engraçado. Tão perfeito.

Chase consegue me surpreender a cada cinco minutos.

Olhei ao redor. Minha mãe e meu pai batiam palmas.

Chrystian e Molly dançavam, cantando juntos.

Isso é inacreditável. É por isso que eu o amo. Simplesmente por isso.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I just want to keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby"_

Ele me olhava nos olhos, e seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente. Mordi o lábio, encantada.

E balancei a cabeça.

Um pontada na minha alma doeu.

Como eu pude ser cega? Como?

"_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of childrens'_

_Laughter fills the air_

_Everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Cause I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is youuuu, and you, and you,_

_and you_

_All I want for Christmas__"_

Ele terminou e todos aplaudiram.

Ele se curvou agradecido.

Novamente, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Parecia que estava com um cabide na boca.

Ele se aproximou, e sorriu pra mim, envergonhado.

- Minha terceira extravagância.

- Percebi. – eu coloquei minhas mãos em volta dele, e o beijei.

Ele me beijou de volta, e me abraçou.

- Me promete que todo Natal vai ser assim? – ele pediu.

- Com certeza. Mas sem festa de fraternidade. – foi minha vez de pedir.

- Vai dizer que você não aproveitou.

- Foram horas... incríveis.

Meu pai se aproximou, e entregou duas taças de champagne pra mim e pra Chase.

- Robert, bem vindo a família.

Chase sorriu de volta.

- Obrigado.

Me virei pra ele.

- É. – me lembrei do ano que havíamos passado. Acho que esse Natal é uma promessa do que virá. – Nem tudo está perdido.

- Não mesmo. – ele sorriu, e brindou comigo.

O que mais eu posso pedir. Eu tenho tudo.

Quer dizer, preciso urgente encontrar um Corvette 1964.

XxLFxX

**MEU DISCURSO DO RECEBIMENTO DO EMMY DE MELHOR ROTEIRO PARA SÉRIE DRAMÁTICA:**

EU QUERIA AGRADECER, PRIMEIRAMENTE, A DUAS PESSOAS. DUAS MULEHRES FODAMENTE INCRIVEIS. ELAS SÃO FORTES, BATALHADORAS, CHEIAS DE PRINCIPIOS, ME DÃO UMA AJUDA FENOMENAL, E NÃO ME DEIXAM DESISTIR. ELAS SABEM QUE ESTOU AQUI PARA O QUE DER E VIER, E PODEM CONTAR COMIGO COM O QUE PUDEREM. QUER DIZER, NÃO POSSO ABRAÇA-LAS FISICAMENTE, MAS POSSO DAR MEU ABRAÇO VIRTUAL.

POLI E JORDANA, AMO VOCÊS DUAS, E ESSA FIC É INTEIRAMENTE PRA VOCÊS.

Ps: As canções são "Everything is not lost" do Coldplay; e "All I Want for Christmas is you", versão de Olivia Olson – trilha Sonora de "Love Actually".

TRADUÇÕES:

**Nem Tudo Está Perdido  
**  
Quando eu contei meus demônios  
Vi que havia uma para cada dia  
Com os bons nos meus ombros  
Eu afastei os outros

Então se você sentir-se negligenciada  
E se achar que tudo está perdido  
Vou estar contando meus demônios, yeah  
Esperando que nem tudo esteja perdido

Quando você pensou que tudo tinha acabado  
Você podia sentir à volta  
E todo mundo quer te pegar  
Não deixe isso te puxar para baixo

Caso sinta-se negligenciada  
Se pensar que tudo está perdido  
Eu vou estar contando meus demônios, yeah  
Esperando que nem tudo esteja perdido

Se você sentir-se negligenciado  
Se achar que tudo está perdido  
Vou estar contando meus demônios, yeah  
Esperando que nem tudo esteja perdido

Cantando ah ah ah yeah  
Ah ah yeah  
Ah ah yeah  
E nem tudo está perdido  
Então vamos lá, yeah  
Ah ah yeah  
Vamos lá yeah  
E nem tudo está perdido  
Ah ah yeah  
Ah ah yeah  
Ah ah yeah  
E nem tudo está perdido  
Então vamos lá  
Ah ah yeah  
Ah vamos lá yeah  
Vamos lá yeah  
Ah ah yeah  
Vamos lá yeah  
E nem tudo está perdido  
Cante, yeah  
Ah ah yeah  
Vamos lá yeah  
Nem tudo está perdido

Vamos lá yeah  
Ah ah yeah  
Cante, yeah  
E nem tudo está perdido.

**Tudo que eu quero de natal é você**

Eu não quero muito nesse natal  
Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso  
Eu não me importo com os presentes que

estão em baixo da árvore de natal  
Eu só quero você para mim  
Mais do que você pode imaginar  
Faça o meu desejo se realizar  
Tudo que eu quero de natal é você

Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso  
Eu não me importo com os presentes que

estão em baixo da arvore de natal  
Eu não preciso pendurar a minha meia na lareira  
Papai Noel não vai me fazer feliz  
Com um brinquedo no dia do natal  
Eu só quero você para mim  
Mais do que você pode imaginar  
Faça o meu desejo se realizar  
Tudo que eu quero de natal é você 

Eu não vou pedir muito nesse natal  
Eu não vou nem querer neve  
Eu só vou ficar esperando debaixo dessa árvore  
Eu não vou fazer uma lista de presentes e mandar  
Para o pólo norte nem vou ficar acordada até tarde  
Para ouvir os sininhos das renas 

Porque eu só quero você aqui esta noite  
Me segurando bem apertado  
O que mais eu posso fazer  
Oh baby tudo que eu quero de natal é você

Todas as luzinhas estão brilhando  
Por todos os lugares tão brilhosas  
E o barulho das risadas das crianças  
Estão pelo ar  
E todo mundo está cantando  
Eu escuto aqueles sinos tocando  
Papai Noel você não vai me trazer  
A única coisa que eu realmente preciso  
Por favor traga meu baby rápido 

Ohh eu não quero muito para esse natal  
Isso é tudo que eu estou pedindo  
Eu só quero ver meu baby  
Parado na minha porta  
Oh eu só quero você para mim  
Mais do que você pode imaginar  
Faça meu desejo se realizar  
Oh baby tudo que eu quero de natal é você


End file.
